Love Is Like Fire (Revised Version)
by xXxCometxXx
Summary: (Currently Editing) Annastacia Samogon and Kai Hiwatari have been separated for a time until now, brought back together by a past, fate and prophecies to come - what they have to discover is that everything that began for them when they first met, will soon test who they have become, and who they will choose to be with what the stars have given them.


_**The following said story 'Love is like Fire...' is strictly property of xXxCometxXx©.**_

_**The additional individuals of the persons Annastacia Samogon, Rachel Smith, Rebecca Howard, Elaina Dela Vega, Stephanie Banks, Kathryn Capulet, Abigail Wise, Natasha Tolland, Ophelia Samogon and Thomas Samogon belong exclusively to xXxCometxXx: creator and publisher of these very characters.**_

_**The additional individuals of the persons Annastacia Samogon, Rachel Smith, Rebecca Howard, Elaina Dela Vega, Stephanie Banks, Kathryn Capulet, Abigail Wise, Natasha Tolland, Ophelia Samogon and Thomas Samogon's auto biographies exclusively belong to xXxCometxXx: creator and publisher of these very characters auto biographies.**_

_**The storyline of the story 'Love is like Fire…' belongs exclusively to xXxCometxXx: creator and publisher of this very storyline.  
The ideas put forward to the creation of 'Love is like Fire…' belong exclusively to xXxCometxXx: creator and publisher of these very ideas.**_

_**I, xXxCometxXx, do not own Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any individuals of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the individuals of Beyblade auto biographies.  
I do not claim possession of any of the original storyline of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the ideas put forward in the creation of Beyblade.**_

_**Any who do so choose to plagiarise, copy or steal will in due course be struck off my Favourite Author's list if you do so exist on that very page. Any continuation to carry out the acts to plagiarise, copy and steal after warning will in due course be reported to the site FanFiction for an act felony.**_

_**If you wish to make a review and/or recommend my persons elsewhere, it is asked that you please do so with constructive advice for reviewing the work of xXxCometxXx and/or to ask my express permission to recommending the person of xXxCometxXx elsewhere other than the site of FanFiction.**_

_**Please read all of the above with due caution.**_

_**Thank you for your co-operation.**_

* * *

It was a sunny May day in Bakuten, and it had since been nearly three years after the Justice 5 tournament. Slowly, the BBA and the city had rebuilt itself with the support of Mr Dickenson, the beybladers and the public – now the place was somewhat back to normal and everyone was living comfortably in the hope that trouble wouldn't be coming round again for a good while to come.

An 18 year old male whistled happily to himself as he walked down the street towards his home, grocery bags held in each hand as he looked about his surroundings. He could see kids playing with their beyblades in the streets, laughing and giggling with their friends – this made him smile: it was good to see that children were now back to playing the sport they loved without making anyone feel left out or not good enough, just like how it should be.

"Grandpa, I'm home!" Tyson called as he entered the dojo, kicking off his shoes as he went. Grandpa Granger came through with a smile as he spotted his youngest grandson walk through the door.

"Hey T-man, cheers for those groceries! Hiro and ya Dad have just got here as well – hey, you two! Tyson's back!" The old man called to the other room. The navy haired teen heard a quick shuffle of feet as he waited, a broad grin forming on his face when his older brother and father came bounding through the door.

"Dad! Hiro! Man, I've missed you guys!" The Dragon blader exclaimed as he was enveloped in a group hug, the three of them laughing out loud before releasing each other. Apart from being with his good friends, nothing in his opinion could beat spending time with his family, especially as his big brother and his father were often away on business or working so they didn't always get the time that they wanted to spend together.

"Oh I've missed you too Tyson – and look at you, you're almost as tall as your brother now!" Bruce Granger smiled proudly when they all left the embrace, he then looking upon his two sons with a mixture of joy and sadness to see that again, whilst he had been away, they had grown up without him – not that it was by choice. But he knew deep down that especially where his navy haired boy was concerned, he had missed out quite in his life. And now he knew was the time to make it up to him properly.

He made a mental note to make sure to ask his boss to give him work nearer to home next time…and maybe give him slightly longer holidays. Seeing the way his father was looking at him with a slight sparkle of tears in his eyes, the Japanese Beyblade World Champion grinned and went over to pat his old man on the shoulder.

"Aw, c'mon Dad! You're not gonna start crying are you? We're all here now and we've got each other, and that's what matters." He declared happily, his older brother smiling and nodding in agreement as the Granger father chuckled and wiped his eyes.

"You're right, son. And from now, I'll do my best to spend more time with you both – it gets too long each time and I want to be with my boys."

The three men stood apart for a moment, staring at each other before smiling amongst themselves – it may have been a long road to this point in their families, before they were suddenly interrupted by the phone ringing from the kitchen, which Grandpa Granger picked up promptly and greeted the caller with his usual cheery old self. Recognising who was on the phone once he had answered, he smiled and held the phone away from his mouth a moment before calling out to his youngest grandchild in the dojo.

"Yo T-Man! Got ya old Mr Dickenson on the phone here – he wants a word with ya!"

"Cheers Gramps!" Tyson called back, rushing away from his father and older brother to take the cordless phone from Grandpa Granger's awaiting hand and then said, "Hey Mr D! What's up?"

"Well hello Tyson! I have some very exciting news: there's going to be a new tournament and I have just finished speaking to the rest of the Bladebreakers - they all want to regroup as team again and I am rather assuming that you would like to as well?" Mr Dickenson's jolly voice rang down the phone, the news that he had just relayed bringing a massive grin to the navy haired male's face.

"Hell yeah, that is awesome! When are they coming?" He replied excitedly, gripping the closer to his ear to hear the old BBA chairman laughing whilst Hiro and Bruce stood nearby, waiting for the youngest Granger to tell them the good news.

"Max, Daichi, Ray and Kai have made their travel arrangements today so I imagine they'll be with you in the next couple of days - I'll leave it to them to let you know. Kenny and Hilary have been notified as well. Apart from that, I wish you all very well and I will arrange a meeting when you are all reunited to give you the tournament plans - take care Tyson!"

"Thank you so much Mr D! See you soon!" The Japanese Beyblade World Champion bid the senior a quick farewell before ending the call and turning to his family, barely able to stop himself from bouncing on his toes.

"There's going to be another tournament!"

Grins lighting up the room, the father and two brothers hugged each other once again, laughing and cheering as Grandpa Granger stood to one side, shaking his head with a proud smile on his face.

"Tyson!"

The Granger family snapped round to see Kenny and Hilary bounding through the door: the computer whiz of the Bladebreakers had grown quite a bit taller since the last two years, though not as tall as the rest of his guy mates, looking more like his age. Hilary was pretty much her same usual self, though now looking more like the 18 year old woman she had become, with slightly more developed cheek bones and glossy brown hair fashioned into a long styled ponytail.

Breaking free from the family embrace, Tyson ran to them and gathered his two best friends in his arms, the three of them huddling tight together.

"Another tournament - I can't believe it: three years later and we're finally having another one!" The Chief exclaimed, the other two laughing out loud at his response - it seems that his confidence had grown a lot along with his height as well; it hadn't been very usual for him to make his remarks with such volume as they grown up in their teenage years!

"This is definitely gonna be the best one yet - I'm gonna have to make an even better training schedule this time!" The female Bladebreaker said teasingly, smirking when she saw the navy haired male next to her roll his eyes, though still hugging her tightly to his side and rubbing her arm fondly.

"Oh I have no doubt that you will, Hils: just make sure there's plenty of time for eating and sleeping, will ya?" He replied, ducking when she went to slap him. Everyone else around them started chuckling as they went off on one of their usual rants at each other - especially Bruce, who looked at his youngest son and the feisty woman opposite him, thinking how much they were like him and his wife when she was still alive. _A little married couple,_ He thought with amusement.

Though he wasn't the only one who had the same idea, judging by the way the spectators all then looked at each other with a mutual stare of understanding. Looks like the rest of the Bladebreaker boys had the same old Tyson vs. Hilary moments to look forward to when they arrived…

* * *

"TYSOOOON!"

Hilary's screech had rendered Max and Daichi to snicker quietly between themselves whilst Ray and Kai merely stared at her in amazement - how could she still be so _shrill_ after all these years, they could never work out. Kenny gave a sheepish smile as he turned towards the rest of the team, leaving the two Japanese youths to yell at each other in peace.

"I guess this is one thing you won't have missed." He said jokingly, though deep down he, like the rest of them, knew that the team wouldn't be the same without those two being stubborn and willing to call each other up on anything that annoyed them. If anything, it provided some entertainment - though there was a time and a place for these arguments. In the middle of a busy airport where people were in full view of everything that happened between them was not one of those moments.

"At least we know it's normal. I'd definitely wonder if the apocalypse has arrived if those two ever stop arguing." The blond American stated with a grin, the White Tiger blader nodding wryly in agreement.

The bluenette Russian sighed heavily and mumbled, "Only you would say that - hoping for peace and quiet from those two is something of a miracle for everyone else."

A typical response from the lone-wolf of the group, but like the Turtle blader said, it was like normal and life would seem very strange if that wasn't the case. Just as the only female Bladebreaker went to slap the Japanese World Champion around the face, a chuckle came from one side of them and stopped the pair in their tracks.

"I see some things never change, hm?"

Everyone turned to see Mr Dickenson, along with an embarrassed looking Grandpa Granger, stood nearby with a rueful smile on his face. All but the Phoenix blader exclaimed with delight before rushing to encircle the elder, clearly very pleased to see him, especially as most of them had not seen him for at least a year.

"I can't believe you finally get to host another tournament, Mr D! I can't wait to kick some beyblade-butt when I get in that arena!" Daichi, although now entering his later teen years at the tender age of 15, still managed to deliver his speech with a relentless energy and bombast that overtook Tyson's by a longshot now that the rest of the Bladebreakers were virtually adults with responsibilities and lives of their own aside from the beyblading.

Though the rest of the group merely shook their heads and smiled, knowing deep down that they would be grateful in the end that someone still managed to give out enthusiasm without it being tainted by 'grown-up' perspectives that had made them far older and mature in their nature in just the few years gone by alone.

"I am sure you will, Daichi. But for now, we do have some things that need to be arranged concerning a couple of changes to the team, which I mention to you all when I went through some of the plans prior to today. Now let us proceed before Hilary and Tyson tire themselves with each other's company even more." The old BBA chairman stated pleasantly, yet his eyes sparkled mischievously as the rest of the team aside from the mentioned members supressed their laughter and walked swiftly past with him, leaving the couple to fume silently at each other from behind.

Soon, everyone reached the BBA HQ in their taxis and quickly sidled out with their bags to enter the building with Mr Dickenson leading them. It was noted the group of youths that the usually bubbly old gentleman was looking a rather lot more frail now; if the lack of energy in his step wasn't an indicator, it was also the way he constantly leaned on his cane for support, unable to conceal the fact that walking was now becoming far more difficult with the tiredness that constantly plagued him in his old age.

_What would happen to the BBA if Mr D…_Most of the team didn't begin to even think of finishing the thought - a world without the kindness and the generosity of elderly man who was very much like a second grandfather to them all. Even the amethyst eyed Hiwatari didn't like the unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach when thinking about possibly having to live without the one of few people in his life who gave him the proper opportunities and the chances to make a good life.

"Ah yes thank you, I will take them up to my office to meet her. Thank you again." The BBA chairman smiled at his secretary, looking over his shoulder and indicating for the group of youths to follow him. Soon they all reached his office and the elderly man opened the door, beaming broadly when he saw who was inside.

"Anna, my dear! How lovely to see you."

Whilst everyone else merely looked on in astonishment to find another unknown guest joining them, Kai felt his heart freeze when he met the stare of familiar cold blue eyes.

* * *

_**xXxCometxXx:** Well hello everyone - long time no see ~_^ I am so sorry it has been a long while since I last updated, and now as you may be surprised to see, I am completely re-writing this story again: I felt that there were some bits that needed changing still and so I have now put out this revised and hopefully far more improved version - please note that some chapters will still be similar to the old one and the storyline will be similar as well, but other than that, please read and hopefully enjoy this one :D Let me know what you think of this; any feedback, either by commenting, favouriting, following or even PMing me, is greatly appreciated! Stay tuned for future chapters peeps, and peace out for now =) Cheers!_


End file.
